


Night Light

by WinterReadingerDixon67



Series: Marvel OneShots [36]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Arc Reactor, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Jasmine Stark, Nightmare, Protective Pepper Potts, Protective Tony, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony being such a loving husband, Tony-centric, dad Tony fluff, daughter Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 14:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10946352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterReadingerDixon67/pseuds/WinterReadingerDixon67
Summary: Jasmine Stark is afraid of the dark, come on she was only four and there was only one night light that helped her sleep.





	Night Light

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Tony based fic, so be gentle. I wanted to write a fluffy one because Tony needs some love too!
> 
> I am SOOO thinking about writing a Tony-centric/Jasmine/Avengers drabble series because of this!! Enjoy the fluffiness!

* * *

 

                                           

* * *

 

There was a thunderstorm going on outside, but Jasmine didn’t mind it much. It just reminded her of the god Thor. And Thor was a friend, he brought her gifts from Asgard. Plus he let her braid his hair.

But her nightlight died and made her room turn dark. If there was one thing that scared her the most, it was the dark. She hated the dark, not being able to see where she was. She started crawling out of bed, her tiny legs scrambling to reach the floor. Jasmine grabbed her Winnie the Pooh blanket and Bucky Bear and headed down the hallway. Her dad spent most of his time in his lab and made sure that JARVIS kept her company when he couldn’t.

“JARVY, where’s papa?” Her small voice asked the A.I.

“Miss Jasmine, your father is in his lab. Shall I take you to him?”

“Yes, please. Tanks, JARVY.” The A.I. laughed, he always loved Tony’s daughter and always made sure to protect her, under strict orders from Tony himself. “Please follow the lights, Miss Jasmine.” Tony programmed JARVIS to shine little balls of blue light for her to follow, this was her way to get around the tower without being lost. But it was only meant if she wanted to get to Tony. Jasmine followed the lights the A.I. provided down to her father’s workshop.

“I shall put Sir’s workshop on complete lockdown for you, Miss Jasmine. I do hope you sleep well.” Whenever Jasmine would be in Tony’s lab, at times like these, Tony had JARVIS put it in full lockdown for her protection and safety. He was very protective of his daughter and had every right to be. But he also knew she was stubborn and often walked around the tower, with the guidance and protection of the A.I.

Jasmine walked in and immediately saw her father sleeping on the couch, his arm covering his face. Snoring softly. She ran to him and clambered on top of him, causing him to lift his arm and smile softly.

“Hey jitterbug, what are you doing up?” He helped her up and wrapped her up in her blanket, “JARVIS time?”

“It is 3 am, Sir. Miss Jasmine had a nightmare I believe. The lab is in full lockdown as well.”

“Thanks, J.”

“You are welcome, Sir.”

“Had nightmare, can I sweep with you, papa?” Tony smiled fondly down at his daughter, brushing her bangs out of her face. Who’d a thunk, that the Tony Stark would have a daughter? Let alone be married to his best friend and biggest support, Pepper Potts. She was gone for the next week, taking care of the company business on the other side of the country. It killed her that she had to be gone this long, considering she did most of her work at home whenever she could. But Tony understood, plus it gave him time to spend with Jasmine. But Fury really needed this new schematic done, so Jasmine spent most of her time with the team.

“Of course you can, jitterbug, you can always sleep with me.” Jasmine tugged on his black shirt, making his chest shake with laughter. “You want to see it?” She eagerly nodded, she loved her father’s night light. It was bright and blue, which happened to be her favorite color. Tony knew it helped her sleep, considering they did this often. Her wanting to see the bright blue light, then her falling asleep on his chest.

“Alright jitterbug, let daddy get up first.” Maneuvering themselves around, Tony took off the shirt, leaving him in just his white tank top and faded jeans. His arc reactor on full display. Jasmine’s eyes shone brightly. “Come on baby, let’s get some shut-eye. Then later, I’m taking you out on an ice cream date.”

“Okay papa, will you fight the monsters?” Tony laid them back down, wrapping his arms protectively around his most prized possession.

“I’ll always fight the monsters for you honeybee, you’re safe with me.” He said, kissing her temple.

Jasmine, traced the arc reactor, humming the theme song to Winnie the Pooh and Tony just smiled widely. Still wrapping his head around how much his life has turned around. It didn’t take much longer until Jasmine was asleep, curled up on his chest.

“JARVIS?” Tony whispered as to not wake her up.

“Yes, Sir?” The A.I. spoke quietly, to not wake up the small four-year-old Stark. “Take a picture of this, please? Set it as my background on everything. Oh, and send Pepper a copy of it as well, please.”

“Right away, Sir.” A few minutes later, Tony received a call from Pepper. He swiped his thumb over the screen, accepting the call.

“Hey, babe.”

“Oh my goodness, you guys are so cute. Did she have a nightmare again?” She asked over the speaker.

“Yeah, JARVIS brought her down here to the lab. I swear she’s forever attached to her blanket and Bucky Bear.” Pepper’s laugh was soft, making Tony smile once again.

“I wouldn’t doubt it. She has the soldier wrapped around her little finger.”

“She has everyone wrapped around her finger. Even JARVIS is hooked on her cuteness.” The A.I. spoke up, making sure his voice was quiet.

“I believe it would be rather difficult to say no to her, Sir. I have grown rather fond of Miss Jasmine.” Both Tony and Pepper shared a quiet laugh.

“I should be back by the end of the week. I told Coulson I wasn’t going to accept the last offer that was being made. The man was rude and he insulted my husband of not being father material. So that deal ended quickly.” If you asked Tony right now, he’d uprightly refuse that he was trying not to cry. Pepper knew from the beginning how self-conscious he was and worried that he wouldn’t be a good father. How he’d always end up like his own father, never spending enough time with her.

As if she could read his thoughts, she spoke up. “Tony, you are the perfect dad she could ask for. Never doubt that, so stop torturing yourself about it. It’s been taken care of and I’ll be home soon.”

“Thanks, Pep, come home safe, alright? I love you, we both do.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll be safe. I love you both very much. Love you, Tony. I’ll call when I land.” Pepper hung up, wishing them both goodnight and promises to take one of her vacations as soon as came home so the three of them could spend time together as a family. Tony kissed Jasmine’s head, settling in for a few more hours of sleep. Heart bursting with love for his two favorite girls. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be posting the next part of Motionless tonight....so I hope your feels train in on track because it's gonna be a rough one.


End file.
